


Kittenchan

by myla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, University, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myla/pseuds/myla
Summary: Kuroo, the obnoxious popular student meets Kenma, the reserved shy student. And then he discovers his tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!! pls be kind

Kuroo Tetsurou. Captain of the males’ university volleyball team, captain of girls’ hearts and captain of being ridiculously hot.

That was him! Over six foot of total manly muscle and charisma. Well, maybe that was a little egotistical of him but he didn’t care. Best friend of Bokuto Koutarou. A criminal mastermind who has acquired the skill of somehow being able to eat food during lectures? He didn’t want to ask how…

As confident in his looks as he was, Kuroo also excelled in being smart, another turn on for the ladies (as much as he was not interested, he always loved the compliments) which also made him an obvious favourite for his lecturers.

Except for one… he had chosen to major in computing science, and of course he was great at this but this lecturer was not interested in it and somehow always found faults in every essay he handed in to her. And it was December, so most of the time he was just studying for upcoming exams and assessments that would be sprung upon him but this evil woman decided that they had to show proof of their studying, and assigned the group of tired young adults a powerpoint to do – in pairs.

Kuroo didn’t know too many people in here, since he normally kept to himself to actually pay attention, but it wouldn’t be hard to find someone who wanted to be with him so he just started to look around, and sure enough he had a few pairs of eyes on him, expecting. Well, this made it easy.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, you will be working with Kozume Kenma.” The old grouchy woman called out, which instantly got Kuroo’s attention.

“Who?” He said loudly, making a few people giggle at the bluntness, but he was genuinely confused, but he could of swore he heard of that name before…

A short arm raised up, fingers trembling slightly and Kuroo just glanced over to see a hunched over figure not even looking at him, hair just passing his shoulders, half of it pulled up into a messy bun that had random parts poking out and it had obviously been bleached in the past as he had incredibly dark roots that claimed almost a quarter of his hair.

Kuroo grabbed his bag and walked down towards the front, sitting beside the young man who sat all along with only a few people around him, but no one besides.

Why did no one sit next to him? Did he smell or something? No. He leaned forward and tried to peer at his face. Did he have some odd habi- _holy_ _fuck_.

Golden eyes locked onto him, in a blank stare, eyes unblinking.

Kuroo decided, he was in love.

 

Kenma Kozume. Captain of his clan in his favourite RPG game, captain of being shy and captain of… nothing else.

And now he was working with Kuroo in some powerpoint shit. It wasn’t like he had a problem with him, he just… didn’t want to know him, he seemed annoying and loud and discourteous but then again this was the only lecture he had with him. But he always saw him around campus with that… owl haired guy, his roommate’s boyfriend. But thankfully Akaashi never brought him around, as he understood Kenma’s apprehension over meeting new people.

“So…” Kuroo drawled, leaning his palm on his cheek, staring at Kenma with hooded eyes, “Kozume-kun, where do you want to do this, my dorm or yours?” He purred coyly as if he was some smooth womanizer, but clearly oblivious to his own innuendo.

But Kuroo’s heart was soon broken when Kenma scrunched up his nose and looked away, cheeks puffing out a little and he just closed his laptop. “We can meet in a café after this, if you aren’t busy… and, uh, it’s Kenma, not Kozume.”

Kuroo’s heart miraculously repaired itself and he sent Kozu- Kenma a large smile, winking at the pudding-head, “It’s a date!”

What the fuck had he got himself into…

 

“A white hot chocolate, please.” Kenma whispered his order for the fifth time to the barista, his hands in fists around his black wallet, Kuroo stood behind him, hands in his pockets as his observed.

“Pardon?” The woman let out a nervous laugh, clearly Kenma was too quiet… did he not realise? Kuroo – realising he’d have to step in – just placed one of his gloved hands onto Kenma’ shoulders and smiled.

“Sorry, sorry. He asked for a white hot chocolate, and I’ll have a coffee. Black please.” Kuroo said more loudly, handing over money before Kenma could blink.

The short boy turned his head, cheeks pink from embarrassment, “I could have done that myself… how much do I owe you?” He asked as they moved forwards to go and collect their drinks and to keep the line moving. But at his question Kuroo just laughed and shook his head.

He gave him a genuine smile and shook his head, “Don’t sweat it. I got it covered.” He waved off Kenma’s money and shrugged before his smile turned back into a smirk which seemed to be permanently on his lips.

Kenma couldn’t stop the redness from his cheeks – no longer from embarrassment but from the genuine kindness he saw on Kuroo’s face there. The faux blonde didn’t normally lack the ability to read people but with Kuroo it was different, it was if he was a different person than the intolerable guy he saw pushing around campus with that strange owl guy.

Realising he was staring, Kenma just shook his head and sat down in the booth that Kuroo had led him too, pulling out his laptop immediately and signing into the café’s free wifi.

“Ohoh? What was that? Were you staring at me, Kenma? Like what you saw?” Kuroo flirted and tilted his head back, pushing out his chest as if it would make him appear more manly and strong.

Nevermind. Kuroo was still an insufferable bastard… who had a nice voice, and smile.

Kenma’s hands clenched and his chest felt tight so he just looked down, “B-be right back. Bathroom.” He excused himself and stood up, rushing away. Kuroo just shrugged and pulled Kenma’s laptop over to him to open up a power point, if Kenma already had his laptop out he didn’t see the problem with starting it off for them.

Except… Kenma already had a tab open, which had just refreshed and connected because of the new connection to the interent. Tumblr. He didn’t figure Kenma as the type, but what was this? Oh.

He didn’t just have Tumblr… he also had sixteen thousand followers, okay, holy shit was this guy some sort of popular guy now? After he had appeared so shy and nervous in class?! He opened the inbox where he had over fifty new questions.

‘anonymous – ur new upload last night was so cute ii lovveeee it i have it saved on my phone kittenchan !!’

‘shoyoyoyo – kenma!!!!! Ur new post was so CUTE I LOVED IT IM REBLOGGING IT LIKE TEN TIMES OK!!!’

‘prettysetter102 – okay first of all please redye your hair second of all wow uwu you’re so pretty and if you wer-‘

“What are you doing on my laptop?” A voice made Kuroo jump and he just yelped, staring up, and clicking off Tumblr straight away, staring at the blank screen. Kenma was staring at him suspiciously, nose scrunched up into the ‘ick’ face he saw before.

“I – I, uh, uhmm… w-was just going to start the powerpoint for us! But… I couldn’t find the document to do it with!” Kuroo rattled off a bullshit excuse without too much hesitation, and then gave Kenma a bizarre forced smile.

Kenma just sat down beside him and pulled his laptop over, “Weirdo.” He grumbled, making Kuroo sigh in relief that he wasn’t angry, “It’s right here.” Kenma explained and clicked on the power point application and let it load.

This was going to be a long few days…                        

 

Curiosity grew insides of Kuroo when he got back to his dorm. What were those messages about? What were these ‘posts’ people were on about?

The curiosity peaked further so Kuroo found himself grabbing his phone and downloading the Tumblr app. He made an account – named his blog ‘bedhead-kitty’ – and then looked up what he saw Kenma’s blog was.

Kittenchan.

He didn’t bother following, since he didn’t want to be obvious about it and his blog name kind of gave him away so… he just started to scroll down. Nothing unusual, just some reblogged pictures of cats. Maybe that is what those people were talking about? But he didn’t think so.

He was just about to click off when he saw a picture that had been uploaded by kittenchan himself, and holy fuck Kuroo was already breathless.

It was a selfie of Kenma laying on his bed, hair splayed out around him, an oversized jumper on him hanging off one shoulder purposefully, ridden up his stomach to reveal just defined abs with baggy but short boxers hugging his bony hips. He looked so skinny and slim… and delicate… and fuck his expression. Was that even legal? Kenma had his lower lip between his teeth, gently biting it, and his eyes were half closed and almost glazed over, and his cheeks were flushed all red.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. How the fuck was he meant to face him now…

 

“Kuro?” Kenma mumbled, they had met up in the café again. They’d been… friends for a few days, and he was already calling him ‘Kuro’ as a nickname…. Yes, Kuroo had died and went to heaven. “Are you okay? You look kind of tired.” Kenma whispered and tilted his head.

But it wasn’t as if Kuroo could just tell him he had been up all night stalking Kenma’s blog, saving all of the seductive posts and getting… rather flustered, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything because he would have felt far too guilty about it!

“Y-yeah… I’m okay, kitten.” Kuroo mumbled and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Kitten?” Kenma drawled, eyes narrowed, lips pursed and he had his small button nose scrunched up in confusion.

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and he just sat up straight, “I mean – uh, kitten chan. FUCK. KENMA. I MEANT KENMA.” Kuroo yelled out, attracting attention from other customers, and by now Kenma’s eyes widened considerably and he tensed up.

“Oh.” Was all the pudding head said, and went to stand up, but Kuroo grabbed his wrist, not too tight he was forced to stay, but enough to make him wait.

Kuroo just stood up, and stared at the other man, refusing to look away, “I think your beautiful! Really!” He rushed out, cheeks red, and Kenma just looked away with a bright red face.

Kenma just moved his wrist away and tugged his sleeve over it. “If you are only interested in my looks, I’m leaving.” He said coolly and began to walk away when his arm was once again tugged on by Kuroo who was following him, their drinks left.

“No! I’m – can we… can we start again?” Kuroo begged, and Kenma turned around, looking confused but it was better than just straight out walking away.

The shorter boy seemed to be thinking and his eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he sighed and held out his smaller hand. “My name is Kozume Kenma. You can call me Kenma… I am majoring in computing science and I like to play video games.” Something that Kuroo had found out whilst stalking Kenma’s blog.

And then it hit him what Kenma was doing, and he yelped and nodded, fumbling around before holding Kenma’s hand with his own. “Oh! Ok! My name… is Kuroo! Tetsurou! You can call me either or –“

“I’ll call you Kuro.” Kenma interrupted quietly.

“Yes! I’m majoring in computing science and biology and.. uh, I like to play volleyball! And want to date you!” Kuroo burst out and embarrassed Kenma further,

 

 

 

“We’re starting off as friends. But… I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so please leave kudos nd comments and constructive criticism


End file.
